User blog:The Diamond Man/Diamond Man's Series Week
Hey! So, my series, Diamond Man's Untitled Series is almost done with its first season, so I thought it'd be fun if the season was finished with a week of fun stuff. I wanted to finish the season by the end of this month, but I probably won't be able to get 6 episodes done by then. So I'll be doing a week of new stuff for my series. Here's how the schedule will go. Sunday (June 4th) *The short Movie Night will be published. Monday (June 5th) *The episode Project Olympus will be published. Tuesday (June 6th) *The episode Sailor Stars will be published. Wednesday (June 7th) *Years Revenge Part 1 Thursday (June 8th) *Years Revenge Part 2 Friday (June 9th) *Years Revenge Part 3 I'm debating whether or not I should release the first episode of Season 2 on Saturday. But anyways, this is what should(hopefully) happen. But anyways, I'll leave you with two things. A little teaser for this little 'event' and a preview of a Season 2 episode, The Funhouse. Teaser We open on a desolated city. A giant mass of darkness is looming over. Owen is standing there, watching. Sarth(off-screen): Owen NO! Owen charges. We then cut to Owen laying in his bed. Owen(narrating): There have always been a lot of strange things in my life. Finding out my dad's a superhero, all my weird relatives(we see a group picture of Sarth, Grena and Amy), and those animals(we see a picture of Owen with Buggy, Luffy, Aspidites and Zolo.) We then see Owen walking down the street. Owen(narrating): But there's one thing I've always wondered. Something I've never gotten the answer to. Owen then stops, and looks behind him. The screen fades to black. Owen(narrating): Where do my powers come from? We then see a quick montage, Owen strapped to a metal table, with two figures looming over him, too dark to be seen. One of them appears to have five eyes. Darien: This kid. He could do it. He could make all our struggles end. ???: We'll see about that. We then see Sarth and Owen in a spaceship. Owen: What's out there? Sarth: I don't know. But it can't be good. We then see a blinding flash, with Owen screaming in the background. We see Sarth as a Celestialsapien. Sarth: Come on! You have to! ???: Oh alright. Fine. Motion carried. We then see the mysterious five eyed figure, charging at Sarth in a metal corridor. The figure grabs the Omnitrix on Sarth's chest and green sparks fly out. We then get a shot of the five eyed figure holding Owen by the head, unconscious. 5-Eyed Figure: Your choice. We then fade to black. Owen(narrating): This is it. Teaser ends. ______________ Geez that was intense. I might have a hard time writing something light after this. Ah well, let's try. Here's the really short preview of The Funhouse. Preview Owen, four boys named Joey, Hender, Piece and Max, and a girl named Cathy enter a room looking like a jungle. Piece: Ok whacko, what's this place supposed to be? A speaker pops out of the ceiling. Gamean(speaker): Oh it's very simple. You have to get to the end of the jungle, and survive. Max: Huh. That seems pretty simple. Owen facepalms. Owen: Gah, don't say that! Then a ray pops out of the ceiling. Gamean(speaker): Buuuuut to make things a little more interesting, I'm going to zap you with a ray that has a 50% chance of turning you into a random animal. The ray charges up. Piece: 50%? That's oddly specific. Gamean(speaker): Say cheese! The ray zaps them. There is a flash of light. Cathy: Ok I'm good. Joey: I'm good too. Piece? They turn to see Piece turned into a dog. Piece turns and sees Hender turned into a pelican. They start laughing at them. Piece: This isn't funny! ???: You're right. It's hilarioussssssss. They turn to see Owen turned into a green snake(resembling Kaa from the jungle book), coiled around a tree. He's laughing. Owen: Ssssssseriously I can't get over funny thisssssss issssss. Hender: Why are you laughing? You're a snake! Owen: Yeah, but sssssssnakes rule. The boys(minus Owen) groan. Piece: Well, we might as well start walking. Joey: Or flying in Hender's case. They start laughing again. Hender: I don't get why you're laughing. I have the advantage over you guys. Owen: It'ssssssssssss because they're ssssssstupid. They glare at Owen. _______________ Well, that's all the stuff I have. Be sure to tune in for the episodes! Musically Not should be finished by end of Wednesday or Thursday, Cover Up might be finished by Sunday. See ya! Category:Blog posts